


In Which Patton Does His Best To Raise Everyone’s Blood Pressure

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger born of worry, Broken Bones, EMT's, Emile Picani is their dad, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Logan and Patton are brothers, M/M, Mentions of surgery, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Whump, but this is mostly platonic, falling out of a tree, logan apologizes for said mean shit, logan says some real mean shit because he's emotionally incompetent, theres some blink and you'll miss it analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: He succeeds.Or,Patton takes a bit of a tumble





	In Which Patton Does His Best To Raise Everyone’s Blood Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt from a nonnie on tumblr:
> 
> "I’ve seen to much dark! Patton lately and I was wondering if you could write something where Patton is hurt and his s/o’s or best friends comfort him? Make it as angst as you want too, I’m a sucker for whump"
> 
> Ask and ye shall recieve

“Pat, c’mon,” said Virgil, voice tense with worry, “Why can’t we just stay on the ground?”

“Of course you can stay on the ground kiddo!” Patton called back, poking his head out of the leaves, “Just cuz I’m climbing doesn’t mean you have to, I didn’t mean to pressure you!”

“You  _aren’t,_ I just-”

“I’m just excited!” said Patton, finding a foothold in another crook of the trunk. “We got so much rain this year, I was worried I wouldn’t get to climb while they were still blooming!”

“I believe that is exactly Virgil’s point, Patton,” said Logan, and if Patton didn’t know his brother better than that he might have thought Logan sounded a little nervous himself, “This tree is still partially wet, and it would be much safer to wait until they are completely dry to climb them,”

“Yeah, but then when they’re nearly dry it keeps raining  _again_ ,” said Patton, brushing some dirt off on his jeans, “And it’s not  _so_  wet, just a little slipper- _whoops_ ,”

Patton’s foot slipped, and he threw his arms around a thick branch as he wobbled.

“Patton…” came Roman’s voice from below, and Patton had to admit he’d never heard his boyfriend sound quite so subdued, “Maybe- maybe Virgil’s right, this time,”

Virgil muttered something Patton didn’t quite pick up, something about miracles. Patton frowned, and it was only the fact that he’d only just regained his footing that kept him from stomping his feet petulantly.

“I’s not like I’m not gonna mess around!” he hollered down. He climbed up one more branch, and he did feel a little bit bad when Virgil made an alarmed noise that was audible even a dozen feet up, “I just wanna find a nice place to sit, and then I’ll stay put!”

“Dad,  _please_ ,” said Virgil, and the crack in his best friends voice and the use of that barely-used nickname was what finally tipped Patton’s head down with a sigh.

“Okay,” Patton relented, “Okay, okay, I’m coming down, you’re right,”

“Thank you,” said Virgil, his breath coming out on a shaky exhale. Well, now Patton  _really_  felt bad.

“I’m sorry,” he called down, guilty, “I just got so excited, you know I love the apple blossom smell, and-”

A slip of his shoe; a scrape across his palms. A whoosh of air, and a single, deafening  _crunch_.

It was over in less than a second. Patton stared up at the grey-blue sky through the tree branches, a little stunned. What just happened?

And then a wave of blistering, white-hot  _hurthurthurt_  shot from his hand all the way to his shoulder, and Patton  _wailed_.

“Hey, hey, hey, Patton, Patton, Patton, calm down, it’s okay-”

Something brushed against Patton’s arm and blinding spots of pain exploded in Patton’s vision, his voice coming out on a wet, strangled note.

“-Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay-”

Roman’s voice was close, soft and soothing, and it was doing absolutely  _zero_  good because all Patton could think about was the way something  _shifted_  under his skin every time he moved, a stabbing pain that made it feel like his arm was full of broken coffee mugs. Further away, Patton could hear Logan, speaking so rapidly Patton couldn’t understand him – or else Patton was just too out of it.

That meant Virgil was missing, which was important, but Patton moved again and the  _broken-glass-and-fire_  feeling flared like a lit match, and he couldn’t seem to remember  _why_  it was important.

Roman’s face was suddenly much closer, and he’d pressed their foreheads together. Something was pressing down on Patton’s ribs, gentle but firm. Roman’s voice cut back in.

“-darling, you  _have_ to stop moving, please, you’re making it worse. Just hold still,”

Patton stilled as much as he could, even though his chest kept jumping with little hiccuping sobs. Roman’s hand carded through Patton’s hair, which had stuck to his forehead in sweaty clumps, cooing even as his own face was pale and clammy.

Patton turned his head but Roman’s hand shot out, quick but still gentle, to keep Patton’s eyes on him.

“Don’t look, dear,” he said gently, kissing Patton on the forehead, “It’s not so bad, you don’t need to see it,”

Patton had just enough sense left that he could tell those two sentences didn’t match up, but the there was distant shouting that Patton recognized as Virgil and he tried to turn again.

He could hear Virgil, but he couldn’t see him, his vision instead crowded by several men in black and white, carrying all manner of bags and do-dads and two of them pushing a gurney.

“That was fast,” croaked Patton, the first coherent words he’d said since he’d-

It finally caught up to him.

He’d fallen out of the tree.

Patton had fallen out of the tree, after they told him over and over not to climb it, and now Roman was ashen and shaking next to him and Logan was still rapid-fire talking in that barely-even tone that revealed he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown, and Virgil was probably off somewhere having a panic attack and no one could leave Patton to help him and it was  _all Patton’s fault._

He struggled to sit up again, ignoring Roman’s protests and the sharp directions of the EMT’s. But when he did, his head swam instantly, and he reflexively jerked his hand to catch himself before he toppled over.

He felt like he’d dunked his arm into a pot of boiling oil for one, two,  _three_  seconds, and then his vision went black at the edges and Patton didn’t feel anything at all.

* * *

The next thing Patton remembered, he was blinking up at a hospital-white ceiling with eyes gummy with sleep and a head full of loose cotton.

“Wake up time, babe!” said a chipper voice. Patton wiggled his head toward it, blinking several times.

“You took quite a spill, sugar,” said the smirking nurse, looking amused and almost impressed, “Fall from that height coulda been a lot worse,”

Patton clumsily waved the hand that didn’t feel weirdly heavy, fumbling at his own face and then gesturing at the nurse’s.

“Sunglasses?” he slurred.

“I’m hungover,” said the nurse dryly. Patton blinked, a little stunned.

The nurse chuckled, apparently taking pity on him.

“I’m light sensitive,” he said, “And speaking of glasses, yours, unfortunately, are toast,”

Patton let out a disgruntled noise.

“They’re gonna keep you in here for a couple hours, till you get the good drugs mostly out of your system, and you get a cast to go with your fancy new metal pins, and then you can go home,”

“Pins?” Patton grunted.

“Yup, pins,” said the nurse, “You’re gonna be oodles of fun at airports now,”

Patton snorted.

The time passed uneventfully, and as Patton became more and more conscious he became less and less happy, because goodness  _fucking_ gracious did his arm hurt.

He saw his dad first, who was wildly flying between fretting urgently and stern lectures about unnecessary risk taking, until the nurse (who’d eventually introduced himself as Remy) patted Dad on the bicep and said Patton might like a second to breathe and would Dr. Picani like Remy to show him where the coffee station was?

As his dad left, Remy let his other three guests into the room, and Patton immediately winced.

Roman and Virgil were both startlingly pale, especially since it had been hours since Patton had actually fallen. But the second Logan stepped through the door he started reddening, darker and darker until he looked like his head might pop.

“I’m so sorr-” Patton started.

“ _Don’t_ ,” said Logan, “Virgil has had three panic attacks in the past four hours. Roman has barely spoken,”

“Logan,” said Virgil quietly, but Logan didn’t seem to hear him. Patton’s throat was closing up.

“We repeatedly warned you against your course of action and you refused to listen, why do you  _always_  do this, you’re so  _stupid_ sometimes-”

“ _Logan_ ,” warned Virgil. Patton sniffed.

“What if we hadn’t been there, what if you’d hit your  _skull_  instead of your arm-”

Virgil snapped, “ _Logan, stop!_ ” at the exact moment Patton burst into tears.

All the anger in Logan’s expression fled instantly, tears filling his own eyes, and he released Virgil’s hand to grab Patton’s.

“I’m sorry,” he said wetly, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have called you stupid-”

“It was stupid,” choked Patton, “All this over some dumb old apple blossom-”

“It was  _not_  stupid,” said Logan, brushing Patton’s face with his free hand, “It was important to you, and we were being dismissive. We could have requested a ladder from the orchard employees. None of us thought the situation through very well. I spoke in anger and I should not have,”

Roman had come forward too, running his knuckles alongside Patton’s face. Virgil had sat further down the bed, one hand resting on Patton’s ankle.

“I’m sorry, too,” said Patton, “For worrying everybody,”

Roman whacked Logan on the knee, and Logan winced.

“It was not your fault,” said Logan, “I was being irrational, and unnecessarily cruel. I apologize again,”

“S’okay,” hiccuped Patton. “And like you said, I coulda hit my head or something. Guess I got lucky,”

He sniffed one more time.

“Can I have cuddles?” he said plaintively.

Logan winced, looking genuinely contrite.

“I don’t think we can all get into the bed successfully,” he replied, “Especially because we must remain on your left side,”

“ _But_ ,” said Roman, “We’re all staying right here,”

Roman maneuvered them so he was leaning partially on the bed, with Patton’s head tucked into his neck. Logan took their already clasped hands and pressed Patton’s between both of his. Virgil released his grip on Patton’s ankle and place his folded arms with his head perched on them on top of Patton’s leg.

Roman kissed to top of his head, and Patton finally relaxed fully.

“We’re not going anywhere,” said Virgil quietly.

“Thank you,” said Patton, choking up slightly.

The next day, Patton arrived at school with his pristine new pale blue cast. He could appreciate the effort it must have taken Roman to convince Patton’s stoic brother and their anxious best friend to sign Patton’s cast in apple-scented marker.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t laugh about it.

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr, feel free to stop by!


End file.
